Waiting For You
by Anonymous Fans
Summary: Kita hanya terpaut sebuah janji. Dan dengan janji itu selama 2 tahun ini aku menunggu. Apa kau masih mengingatku? [ Yaoi, BTS, FanxIdol!AU, Namjin aka Namjoon x Seokjin ] DLDR :
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For You

Namjoon x Seokjin

Yaoi / FanxIdol!AU / Typos / Bad construction due to lack of experience

[ Maafkan jika tidak jelas dkk, Au bikinnya negbut 2 jam di kereta karena mendadak kepikiran. Aneh emang momennya, tapi hope you like it! ]

.

.

.

.

Mata laki-laki itu terpaku pada layar handphonenya, membaca tiap kata di artikel yang terbuka di layar handphonenya. Semuanya sama, dengan sebuah nama yang terpampang kasar di judul tiap baris. Entah artikel itu hanya bualan belaka, suatu untuk mengundang views atau sebuah artikel yang didasari oleh fakta. _Semua_ , tertulis dibawah nama seorang yang sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Seorang yang mampu membuat seisi Korea Selatan atau bahkan seorang dari belahan dunia yang berbeda jatuh hati padanya.

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan secara perlahan sebelum ia menghitamkan layar handphonenya dan melemparnya keatas kasur dengan kasar. Ia menyalakan televisinya, dan bahkan setiap channel tengah membicarakan _comeback_ sang diva; dimana _music video_ -nya akan rilis malam ini pada pukul 12 tepat nanti, tengah malam. Cocok memang dengan tema lagu yang semua orang perkirakan dari 4 _teaser_ berdurai 30 detik yang sudah keluar kurang lebih sejak sebulan yang lalu setiap sabtu malam.

" _Prince to Cinderella_ , huh…" gumam laki-laki itu lagi, mengingat konsep yang secara blak-blakan ditumpahkan pada _teaser_ lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh sang penyanyi.

Vidio pertama, menyorot seorang perempuan yang sedang asyik berdansa seorang diri dengan gaun birunya.  
Vidio kedua, menyorot penyanyi populer itu tengah menggandeng perempuan dari vidio pertama.  
Vidio ketiga, menyorot perempuan di vidio pertama sedang tersenyum, yang lalu di cut dan memamerkan wajah sang penyanyi yang juga tersenyum tidak kalah cerahnya.  
Vidio keempat, menyorot sang diva sendiri, dengan beberapa potongan adegan yang dipercepat, dimana ia menatap lurus ke kamera dengan senyum pada akhirnya.

"Namjoon, kau sedang apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang menginterupsi deretan fikiran laki-laki tadi, Namjoon. "Yoongi-hyung" Balas Namjoon yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi menuju ke sumber suara; Yoongi tidak diam saja, ia langsung beringsut masuk dan duduk disamping Namjoon, ikut menatap layar televisi yang sekarang sedang menampilkan wajah sang diva dengan sangat jelas.

"Dia sekarang sudah hebat, ya?" ucap Yoongi.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi, kau pikir?"

Hening.

"Sangat, aku bangga padanya"

"Apa kau pikir ia masih mengingat kita?"

"Dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku, sih"

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah"

Namjoon melirik sebuah botol aroma terapi beraroma lemon di pojok kamarnya.

 _"Kalau kau rindu padaku, kau bisa mengobatinya dengan membeli aroma terapi berbau lemon ini! Kau ingat bagaimana kamarku selalu beraroma ini, bukan?"_

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa ia mendadak mengingat saat-saat _dulu_? "Kau belum bisa _move on,_ ya?" Tanya Yoongi mendadak yang langsung membuat Namjoon melempar pandangannya pada Yoongi "Bahkan tema wallapaper handphonemu masih belum berubah sejak dua tahun lalu, miris sekali" lanjut Yoongi sembari menatap handphone Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya.

Namjoon langsung mengambil paksa handphonenya dari genggaman sahabatnya itu sebelum mengeluarkan tawa ringan yanbg terkesan dipaksakan.

"Dua tahun, Joon."

"Salah kah?"

"Itu waktu yang lama, kuliahmu bahkan sudah berjalan setengah, bukan?"

"Aku percaya padanya"

"Setelah semua berita?"

"Hanya rumor"

Yoongi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan yang ditatap, sedang sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, menatap layar handphonenya yang memaparkan foto dua orang laki-laki yang tampak sangat bahagia dengan sticker heboh disisi kanan dan kiri.

 _Happy debuting, Princess!  
Yours sincerely, Kim Nam Joon._

Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Namjoon, melirik apa yang sedang ditatap oleh Namjoon. Namjoon tertawa singkat sebelum kembali menghitamkan layar handphonenya dan menatap singkat sahabatnya yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka masih di janjang SMA itu.

"Yoong" ucapnya, kembali menatap televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan rasa eskrim baru dari sebuah kafe yang cukup ternama "Hmm?" gumam Yoongi sebagai balasan yang sekarang ikutan melihat iklan itu, "Dulu, aku dan dia sering mampir ke kafe itu"

 _"Hyung, kau sungguh mau kesana lagi?" Tanya Namjoon pada laki-laki yang telah mengisi hari-harinya dua tahun terakhir "Aku ingin makan eskrim sebelum tes kelulusan, mendinginkan kepala sebelum akhirnya memanaskannya kembali!" balas laki-laki itu sembari tertawa "Bilang saja kau tidak mau belajar, kan?" Namjoon merangkul laki-laki yang sekarang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

 _"Aku lelah. Kau tidak bosan apa, terus-terusan belajar?" tanyanya balik yang membuat Namjoon tertawa renyah "Aku ingin menggapaimu nanti, makanya aku rajin." Balasnya sembari mengacak rambut yang lebih tua; dan yang diacak rambutnya bersemu tipis "Belum tentu aku akan mendapat puncak itu, Joon" Dia menunduk, nada suaranya berubah._

 _"Hei, hyung" panggil Namjoon yang membuatnya menaikkan kepalanya._

 _Dan satu kecupan ringan dibibir didaratkan oleh Namjoon padanya._

 _"A-apa kau tidak sadar kita-" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah "Tidak ada yang melihat, kok" balas Namjoon yang membuat laki-laki itu langsung membuka mulutnya, hendak melayangkan sepath dua patah lagi sebagai tanda protes "Jangan protes lagi, kau mau kuserang disini?" Lanjut Namjoon yang membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya._

 _"Kau harus percaya diri, hyung." Ucap Namjoon, menariknya lebih dekat "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, aku mendukungmu seratus persen" lanjut Namjoon sebelum menatapnya "Kau janji akan selalu mendukungku?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berkilat "Aku akan membeli semua albummu nanti," Jawab Namjoon dengan wajah serius yang membuatnya tertawa renyah._

 _"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan eskrim. Aku yang traktir karena saat ini aku telah mendapat fans pertamaku!"_

 _"Yah, hyung- kau seharusnya belajar- yak!"_

Namjoon menutup matanya, hingga saat ini, setiap hari sabtu ia masih setia pergi ke kafe itu, dengan sedikit harapan suatu saat ia akan bertemu dengannya kembali, walau Namjoon sendiri sadar bahwa ia bahkan sudah tidak berada di kota yang sama dengannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah berusaha, Yoongi" ucap Namjoon yang menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu "Mencoba untuk apa?" Tanya Yoongi yang sudah tidak menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Namjoon; yang sekarang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Melupakannya, tentu" Namjoon mengeluarkan tawa singkat.

"Aku mendengar rumornya, kau pacaran dengan anak jurusan sebelah, kan? Siapa namanya?"

"Jinri,"

"Aku tidak kaget. Lalu bagaimana kisah cintanya berakhir? Kau dengannya putus karena ia tahu kau juga menyukai laki-laki?"

"Bodoh, ia berkata bahwa dia merasa bahwa aku tidak menyukainya"

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku iyakan karena memang itu faktanya."

Yoongi langsung mengabaikan pesan yang sedang ia kirim, menatap sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan tidak percaya "Baiklah, aku menyerah" balas Yoongi lalu langsung beranjak dari duduknya "Yah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon saat ia mendengar langkah kaki Yoongi yang menjauh.

"Jimin berkata ia ingin ditemani"

"Semoga bahagia"

"Kami tidak sepertimu dan kekasihmu yang nampaknya telah melupakanmu itu"

Sakit memang mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Tapi Namjoon tersenyum karena sekesal apapun Yoongi dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa _move on_ dari _dia_ , atau saat Yoongi membahas tentang _dia_ yang tampaknya sudah melupakannya; Yoongi selalu menambah kata imbuh yang mengartikan ketidak pastian.

 _Nampaknya, sepertinya, sepemikiranku._

"Kukira kata imbuh itu akan hilang"

"Aku tidak ingin mematahkan hatimu lebih dalam"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintai Park Jimin. Baik, aku pergi sekarang"

Dan suara pintu yang ditutup menghiasi keheningan di kamar kos Namjoon. Dan yang ditinggal hanya menatap kosong pintu yang sudah ditutup. Namjoon langsung mematikan televisi yang volumenya sama dengan jumlah orang yang ia sukai dua tahun terakhir.

Ia me- _mute_ televisinya sedari tadi.

Ia berjalan untuk mematikan lampunya sebelum akhirnya ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ya, dari beberapa hal yang bisa ia lakukan, ia memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

 _[ I miss you, I miss you more than anything. I miss you, and I keep missing you even more everyday]_

Namjoon yang masih setengah terbangun, mencoba mencari handphonenya yang berdering nyaring di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, sial" ucapnya saat ia tanpa sengaja malah menjatuhkan handphonenya dari meja dibandingkan mengangkatnya. Namjoon-pun menyalakan lampu tidurnya sebelum mengambil handphoenya yang tergeletak dengan naasnya di lantai.

Yoongi? Pikirnya; untuk apa Yoongi meneleponnya malam-malam seperti ini?

"Halo-"

"Joon, Joon. Maafkan aku"

"Hei, tunggu- apa yang-"

"Jimin berhenti menangis-"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu itu mengharukan, tapi Chim-"

"Yoongi, berhenti mengabaikanku"

"Oke maaf, apa kau sudah melihat music vidio itu?"

"Apa? Prince to Cinderella?"

"CHIM JANGAN DIBAJUKU- oke maaf, iya"

"Kupingku… eh, belum. Aku tertidur"

"Kau harus, melihatnya sekarang. Besok kau akan kutraktir Hanamasa"

"Tunggu, untuk apa kau mentraktirku-"

Terputus.

Namjoon hanya menatap handphonenya bingung setelah sambungannya diputus oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia sedikit melihat notification bar di handphonenya, penuh dengan notifikasi tweet fanbase penyanyi rookie yang terkenal itu. Baru dua jam setelah _music_ _video_ itu rilis, tapi notifikasinya sudah sebanyak ini? Ia jadi makin penasaran.

Ia membuka salah satu notifikasi itu, dan postingannya membahas tentang… gerakan mulut? _Appu–o_?

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sisa komentar dan balasannya, Namjoon langsung membuka _google_ untuk mencari vidio yang ia maksud.

[ Google Search: _Kim Seok Jin – Prince to Cinderella_ ]

Dan ia langsung mendapati vidio yang berdurasi kurang lebih lima menit di bagian teratas. Dengan thumbnail bergambar seorang perempuan, yang setia muncul di beberapa bagian vidio _teaser_ , sedang duduk dan menutup matanya.

Artistik sekali.

Namjoon langsung meng-klik vidio itu.

.

.

Namjoon sedikit tertegun, pantas saja fanbase heboh membicarakannya. Maksud lagunya berbeda _jauh_ dari yang mereka semua pikirkan dari konsep Cinderella.

Yang terlintas di kepala, bahkan itu yang dipikirkan Namjoon, adalah cerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang ia sukai, dan bagaimana indahnya cerita mereka hingga bagaikan dongeng pangeran dan putri. Dan Cinderella itu sendiri diambil karena di semua vidio yang memamerkan kebersamaan mereka, latarnya pada malam hari.

Salah.

Salah besar.

Ceritanya _memang_ bagai menggambarkan perasaan pangeran pada Cinderella. Dimana sebetulnya semua kebersamaan itu hanyalah _flashback_ sebelum sang laki-laki pergi untuk meraih jenjang yang lebih tinggi meninggalkan kekasihnya. Lagu yang menceritakan semua pinta dan keluh kesah seorang yang meminta kekasihnya untuk menunggunya.

Tertulis sempurna, bagaimana bait itu bercerita tentang seorang meminta kekasihnya untuk menunggu, rasa takutnya bila sang pujaan hati akan berpaling darinya, bagaimana rasa rindu itu diibaratkan.

Namjoon bahkan menitikkan air mata.

 _Tapi, kenapa ini membuat Jimin menangis dan Yoongi heboh? Para fanbase juga heboh. Memang indah- sih, sangat_ ; Tanya Namjoon dalam hati. Ceritanya memang _mirip_ dengan apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga lagu ini ditulis untuknya juga, kan?

"Oh, indah sekali…" gumamnya tanpa sadar saat lagu itu nyaris berakhir, menyisakan beberapa saat tambahan. _Mungkin greeting agensi?_ Pikirnya, karena memang sebelum vidio itu berakhir, masih ada waktu yang cukup lama.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk melihat semuanya, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Scene terakhirnya adalah dimana perempuan itu membuka surat yang ditulis oleh pacarnya, ( dimana pada _music video_ itu adalah sang penyanyi itu sendiri ) lalu perempuan itu tersenyum dan kamera itu menyorot surat yang berisi beberapa penggal kalimat itu dengan jelas.

Dan Namjoon, setia membacanya.

 _Masih ingatkah kamu, saat kita pergi ke kafe bersama?  
Atau saat kau heboh menyuruhku belajar?  
Indah, bukan? Maaf aku pergi terlalu lama  
Tapi kau harus tahu, tidak sedetikpun terlewat  
Tanpa aku yang memikirkanmu.  
Aku akan berusaha untuk kembali ke pelukmu segera  
Tolong bersabar dan tetap percaya  
Aku merindukanmu,  
Dan selalu mencintaimu, RM._

 _Yours Sincerely,  
Kim Seok Jin._

Layar mendadak hitam.

Namjoon menatap layar handphonenya yang secara jelas mencerminkan wajahnya yang kacau. Dengan pipi yang basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menaikkan harapannya, bisa saja perempuan di vidio itu dinamai Raemi atau sejenisnya, bukan?

Namun rupanya, vidio itu masih berjalan, dan sekarang latar langsung berpindah, kali ini diibaratkan seperti penonton sedang berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

Seokjin berdiri disana, dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut jaket abu-abu terang dan celana jeans hitam. Lengkap dengan buket bunga ditangannya.

" _Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu"_

"… _."_

" _Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku memang tidak pernah mengabarimu, maaf"_

"… _."_

" _Terimakasih untuk selalu menunggu"_

" _Aku mencintaimu"_

Mendadak, vidio itu menjadi sunyi, bahkan suara angin yang tadi ada di _background_ ikut hilang, vidio itu benar-benar di mute, menampilkan Seokjin yang berdiri sembari tersenyum; lalu bibir Seokjin bergerak merangkai beberapa kata, dan vidio itu selesai.

'– _Rap Mon'_

Namjoon benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

" _Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin yang terdiam di kasurnya, menatap handphone dengan serius "Aku bingung ingin memberimu nickname apa" balas yang ditanyakan "Kenapa bingung? Kau saja berkata padaku bahwa emoticon love disamping nama cukup, kan?" Tanya Namjoon lagi sembari menunjukkan display name Seokjin yang di setting oleh dirinya sendiri._

 _Seokjin-hyung 3_

" _Kau harus tahu, ada banyak yang bernama Namjoon di tempat lesku" balas Seokjin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tapi yang ini kan ada tanda love-nya?" Tanya Namjoon lagi pada Seokjin "Kau tidak mengerti, ah"._

 _Namjoon hanya tersenyum lalu meletakkan handphonenya di meja dan memeluk Seokjin "Aku tidak perlu nickname, yang penting aku special dimatamu" jelasnya lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. Pipi Seokjin merona halus, lalu ia mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Namjoon._

" _Aku mendadak terfikir nickname yang pas untukmu" ujar Seokjin tiba-tiba, Namjoon menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Apa itu?" tanyanya "Rap Mon" jawab Seokjin lalu menariknya, yang membuat Seokjin sekarang berada dibawah Namjoon yang menopang dirinya dengan kedua tangan disamping Seokjin._

" _Kenapa Rap Mon?" Tanya Namjoon sembari memberi banyak kecupan halus di leher Seokjin "Karena, kau suka menyanyi, tapi hanya bagian rap-nya saja!" Balas Seokjin sembari tertawa ringan, Namjoon langsung menaikkan kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya._

" _Jangan bilang Rap Mon itu singkatan dari Rap Monster? Tega sekali kau hyung"_

 _Seokjin tersenyum tipis, sebelum tersenyum dan kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon. "Memang" balasnya singkat sebelum menarik turun wajah Namjoon dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

End ?

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai Fic pertama saya setelah hiatus untuk bertahun-tahun dari sini. Saya baru kenal BTS dan langsung jatuh cinta sama couple dua ini. Mereka lucu banget pokoknya gatau lagi /slapped. Sebetulnya **ada** kemungkinan bakal dibikin lanjutannya, tapi untuk sementra, kayaknya gini dulu /? semoga kalian menikmati fic ini ya huhuhu


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting For You

Namjoon x Seokjin

Yaoi / FanxIdol!AU / Typos / Bad construction due to lack of experience

[ Finally some sequel, ]

.

.

.

.

.

"Manajer" panggil Namjoon saat ia memasuki ruangan manajer kerja sambilannya "Iya, aku tahu kau disana" guraunya sang manajer ringan, Donghyun; manajer di kafe tempatnya bekerja memang terkenal dengan keramahannya, ditambah dengan umurnya yang belum menginjak kepala tiga membuatnya menjadi lebih akrab karena umur yang tidak terpauut jauh.

"Aku mau izin tidak masuk kerja pada tanggal 25" balas Namjoon yang dibalas anggukan manajernya itu; Namjoon menatap manajernya yang tampak membuka arsip absen para pegawainya "Ada apa di tanggal 25?" tanyanya.

"Ada… acara?" balas Namjoon yang terdengar lebih seperti lemparan pertanyaan lain.

"Bisa lebih jelas? Ayolah, Joon"

"Ada Fan-Signing"

"Ah, siapa?"

"Kim Seok Jin"

Manajer itu mengangguk sebagai respon, meninggalkan Namjoon yang khawatir izinnya tidak akan keluar. Karena jika ia tidak mendapatkan izin itu, ia terpaksa harus membolos kerja; ia hanya tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tidak masuk pada tanggal 25 nanti" ucap Donghyun yang membuat mata Namjoon berkilat senang "Terimakasih!" balas Namjoon lalu membungkukkan badannya sebelum meraih gagang pintu untuk keluar.

"Joon"

"Iya?"

"Kau pergilah dengan Seola, kudengar dia juga mau kesana"

"Seola? Siswa SMA yang punya shift sore itu?"

"Iya, kudengar kau cukup dekat dengannya. Temani dia"

"Nanti akan kutanyakan"

Namjoon langsung keluar dari ruangan manajernya dengan senyum senang. Ia lalu segera membuka handphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada Yoongi.

 _Rap_Mon: Aku mendapat izinnya !  
YoonSuga: Ho, baguslah. Kau tidak perlu membolos  
Rap_Mon: Nampaknya aku akan pergi dengan teman kerjaku  
YoonSuga: Siapa? Aku tidak tahu kau akrab dengan seseorang  
Rap_Mon: Donghyun-hyung menyuruhku menanyakan Seola  
YoonSuga: Oh, baguslah kau tidak sendiri nanti  
Rap_Mon: Yah, kalau dia mau. Yasudah, aku lanjut kerja dulu  
YoonSuga: Yo, sampai ketemu nanti. Kos-ku?  
Rap_Mon: Asal tidak ada Jimin  
YoonSuga: Apa salah Chim padamu?  
Rap_Mon: Masalahnya ada di kau.  
YoonSuga: Apa salahku padamu?  
Rap_Mon: Kalau ada Jimin, kau tidak akan menganggapku ada  
YoonSuga: Oh, memang. Tenang saja, Chim les hari ini  
Rap_Mon: Bagus, sampai ketemu nanti_

Namjoon langsung memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke kantung celana hitam seragamnya sebelum berjalan kembali ke belakang _brewer_ dimana tempat ia membuat kopi pesanan para pelanggan.

"Satu Americano? Harap ditunggu!"

.

.

Begitu shiftnya selesai, Namjoon tidak langsung menggerakkan kakinya ke kos Yoongi. Ia duduk di ruang khusus pegawai, menunggu seorang gadis SMA. Seharusnya ia datang tidak lama lagi, bukan? Helaan nafas ia keluarkan, pada awalnya, kenapa ia menerima pinta Donghyun menemani Seola?

Dia memang terlalu baik.

" _Joon, temani aku ke mall"_

" _Iya, nanti sore?"_

" _Joon, aku ingin ke kafe yang baru itu"_

" _Besok kuantar"_

" _Joon"_

" _Iya?"_

 _Seokjin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak laki-laki yang lebih muda itu. "Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Namjoon yang lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin, menariknya lebih dekat; hingga sekarang badan Seokjin berada dipangkuan Namjoon._

 _Yang dipanggil hyung itu menaikkan kepalanya, menatap seorang yang lebih muda darinya tepat dimata "Kau itu terlalu baik. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau menolak, kok" ucap Seokjin pada akhirnya, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Kenapa? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang meminta, loh?" balas Namjoon sembari mengecup bibir Seokjin beberapa kali "Kadang aku sengaja meminta ini itu agar kau sesekali menolak, mengatakan apa yang kau mau" Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Namjoon menatap pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu, selama ini ia pacaran dengan siapapun, belum pernah ada yang memikirkannya hingga seperti ini. Malah kebanyakan akan kesal padanya jika ia tidak menuruti pinta mereka._

 _Ia mengecup kening Seokjin sebelum mengelus punggungnya._

" _Kalau begitu, aku boleh menolak rencanamu sore ini?"_

" _Tentu saja boleh. Lalu kau mau apa?"_

" _Apa ibumu memperbolehkanmu menginap?"_

" _Besok libur, ia tidak akan marah"_

" _Kalau begitu, aku mau kita disini saja, dan menonton semua episode The Amazing World of Gumball!"_

" _Umurmu berapa, Joon?"_

" _Tujuh belas, kenapa?"_

" _Kukira lima"_

" _Jahat sekali~"_

" _Khusus untukmu. Kalau begitu, sekarang ayo bangun! Aku tidak mau menonton tanpa makan popcorn!"_

" _Aku menolak~"_

" _Kali ini, tidak ada option tidak, Joon!"_

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan sembari tersenyum. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan laki-laki yang telh menyadarkannya apa arti cinta itu? Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan pada Seokjin.

Lamunan sejenaknya langsung hilang saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu dengan sweater maroon dan jeans hitam.

"Seola" ucap Namjoon lalu langsung berdiri, membuat perempuan yang umurnya jauh lebih muda itu agak tersentak "Iya, oppa?" tanyanya pelan, membungkuk sekilas untuk menunjukkan kesopanannya pada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Maaf" ucap Namjoon sedikit tidak enak, "Tidak kok, oppa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sopan "Apa kau izin pada tanggal 25 karena ingin ke acara Fan-Signing Kim Seokjin?" balasnya _to the point_.

Perempuan berambut pendek itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Kau…?"

"Aku tahu dari manajer"

"O-oh…"

"Kau mau pergi denganku?"

Seola mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, karena bingung sekaligus kaget "Aku juga ingin kesana dan kebetulan aku sendiri" balas Namjoon. Seola menatapnya lekat dengan mata yang berbinar "Kau serius?" tanyanya.

Namjoon mengangguk "Iya, aku bahkan sudah membeli tiketnya" balasnya "Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku!" ucapnya lalu membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat yang membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau membungkuk juga.

"Teman disekolahku tidak ada yang kesana. Ibuku bilang bahwa ia tidak akan mengijinkanku jika aku pergi sendiri. Aku- aku sudah sangat menunggu ini! Aku bahkan menabung selama enam bulan; berharap ia akan datang kesini-"

Namjoon menatap perempuan yang menjelaskan kesenangannya dengan semangat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Seola,"

"I-iya, oppa?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai Seokjin?"

Seola terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum cerah.

"Karena musiknya bagus. Jin juga sangat perhatian pada fansnya; ia juga menyenangkan! Aku tidak bisa bosan melihatnya, dan juga musiknya benar-benar menghiburku. Ia juga sering membuat lagu pendek untuk menyemangati fans, kan? Karena itu, aku menyukainya"

" _Hyung"_

" _Hmm"_

" _Kalau menjadi idol, kau ingin menjadi idol yang seperti apa?"_

" _Yang jelas, aku ingin bisa dekat dengan fans-ku, yang bisa membuat mereka semua tersenyum bahkan saat sedang jatuh. Aku ingin fans-ku nanti bisa menganggapku sebagai seorang teman"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum._

" _Walau belum tentu aku debut, sih!"_

" _Kau pasti, pasti akan debut!"_

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari menunggu, beberapa puluh shift di café dan akhirnya hari itu tiba.

Ya, hari dimana Namjoon akan bertem dengan Seokjin,

Sebagai seorang _fanboy_.

"Oppa, kau tampak sangat keren!" ucap Seola saat mereka bertemu di tempat yang sudah disetujui beberapa hari sebelumnya. Di depan sebuah took bunga dekat rumah Seola "Sungguh? Terimakasih" balas Namjoon.

Sebetulnya, sebetulnya. Namjoon memakai baju yang ia pakai saat pertama kali kencan dengan Seokjin. Bukan baju yang sama tentunya, hanya mirip.

Kemeja kotak-kotak biru lengan panjang yang tertutup sweater berwarna biru gelap, lengkap dengan topi hitam dan celana jeans biru.

Benar-benar masa SMA yang menyenangkan.

Ia sebetulnya sangat gugup, apalagi saat ia melihat Seokjin memouthing Rap Mon di MV-nya.

Tapi, yasudah. Ia sudah memantapkan keinginannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera berangkat?" tanya Namjoon pada akhinya dan mendapat anggukan Seola sebagai jawabannya.

.

Begitu mereka sampai disana, suasananya sudah cukup heboh, ada banyak fans yang datang lengkap dengan beberapa merch Seokjin ditangannya. Entah sekedar kipas atau banner, Namjoon bahkan bisa mengenali beberapa fansite yang namanya tertera pada kemeja-kemeja beberapa orang yang tampak sedang memegang kamera.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada stage yang berisikan sebuah kursi dan meja, yang nantinya akan terisi oleh seorang soloist yang telah ditunggu oleh semua orang disini.

" _Hyung"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Namjoon menunjuk stage teater sekolah mereka._

" _Nanti, kau akan disana dengan lebih banyak orang yang menunggu"_

" _Bisa saja!"_

Dan setelah menemukan tempat duduk mereka, Seola dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing dan berbicara tentang keseharian mereka.

"Halo, halo, kalian pasti semuanya telah menunggu Seokjin, ya?"

Pembicaraan mereka langsung terpotong saat Namjoon mendengar suara Hoseok, manager Seokjin yang bahkan punya fanbase sendiri. Ya, memang, keduanya bisa terbilang sangat akrab untuk ukuran manager dan idol.

Dan bisa dibilang, sebetulnya pun jika Hoseok menjadi idol, pasti namanya juga akan melambung karena suaranya (saat ia ikut menyanyi dengan Seokjin di vidio yang di upload oleh Seokjin) dan parasnya juga menarik.

Dan pertanyaan itu langsung dibalas dengan teriakan IYA dari semua orang yang berada didalam hall itu.

"Karena saya sedang berbaik hati, saya akan mengadakan seperti… Lucky fans!"

Dan _oooh_ langsung jelas terdengar.

"Dan yang menang, akan mendapat kesempatan _dinner_ dengan… Saya!"

Dan semuanya langsung berseru seperti 'tidak apa-apa!' 'aku juga ingin dinner denganmu!'

Dan tampaknya Hoseok kaget jokesnya tidak berjalan sesuai pemikirannya.

"Kalau begitu, dinner dengan saya lain kali saja, tentu saja dinner dengan Seokjin!"

Dan semuanya mulai terdengar sangat ricuh.

"Kalian semua masih memegang tiket kalian, kan? Dan ada nomor tiket, betul?"

Semuanya menjawab 'iya' dengan serentak.

"Aku akan membacakan nomor, dan yang nomornya dipanggil, bisa langsung menyerahkan tiketnya pada Seokjin nanti, seperti, kau yang mengajaknya!"

Dan kembali ricuh, sesuai dugaan.

"Dan nomornya… adalah!"

Namjoon menatap nomor di tiketnya, ia yakin ia tidak akan terpilih juga. Ia tahu persis keberuntungannya tidak sebesar Yoongi yang tampaknya sellalu memenangkan lotere ataupun sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lucky pick atau sejenisnya.

….

Oke, nomornya disebutkan, benar. Mungkin saja nomor terakhirnya akan berbeda, seperti pada saat tahun lalu nomor loterenya hanya berbeda pada satu angka terakhir.

"Lima! 0887654378988785! Yang memiliki nomor itu di tiketnya, harap memberikannya nanti. Dan harap menunggu sebentar lagi. Saya undur diri!"

Persetan dengan Hoseok,

Namjoon menatap tidak percaya tiket di genggamannya.

0887654378988785

Tertera dengan jelas di tiketnya.

Ia tidak pernah seberuntung ini. Bahkan ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri pada saat bermain permainan yang membutuhkan keberuntungan di Game Center saat ia kencan dengan Seokjin beberapa tahun yang lalu dan membuat mereka berujung menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk beberapa lembar tiket yang tidak berguna. Diama Seokjin akhirnya menghiburnya saat mereka kemba–

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

Tunggu dulu!

" _Yoongi, yoongi!" panggil Namjoon ditelefon,_

" _Kau mengangguku, kenapa?" balas Yoongi yang terdengar jelas bahwa ia baru bangun tidur._

" _Aku masih ada jadwal, bisakah kau booking-kan satu tiket fan-sign Seokjin?"_

" _Hee? Menyusahkan sekali"_

" _Tolonglah! Kau tahu bagaimana teknisnya, kan?_

" _Baiklah, bawakan aku chatime saat kau kemari"_

" _Siap, hyung!"_

Wajah Namjoon berubah menjadi kesal.

 _Yoongi_ yang membooking tiketnya! Entah kenapa ia bisa membayangkan wajah sombong Yoongi jika ia menceritakannya kepada Yoongi nanti.

Kenapa sahabatnya bisa seberuntung itu, coba?

Ia lalu langsung menatap Seola, "Kau beruntung?" tanyanya, dan Seola menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah seberuntung itu" ucapnya sembari meminum minuman yang ia bawa dari rumah "Pasti senang, ya" balasnya lagi.

Dan detik berikutnya, Namjoon mendapati dirinya mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memberikan tiketnya kepada Seola. Bukan karena Namjoon merasa bahwa jika Seokjin lupa dengannya-pun makan malam itu akan menjadi awkard, karena Seokjin pernah berkata bahwa ia akan memperlakukan semua fansnya dengan adil.

Hanya saja.

Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak butuh makan malam itu.

Karena ia tahu, bahwa hatinya akan jauh lebih hancur jika Seokjin melupakannya dan ia harus menahan senyum selama makan malam itu.

Kenapa ia makin yakin bahwa Seokjin melupakannya?

"Ini, uh, aku mendapatkannya" ucap Namjoon yang membuat Seola membulatkan matanya "Kenapa? Kau beruntung!" balas Seola "Tidak, tidak, bukankah akan awkward jika aku makan malam dengannya?" lanjut Namjoon yang mendapat tolakan keras dari Seola.

Dan selama lima menit mereka berdebat, akhirnya Seola menerimanya.

"Terimakasih, aku akan mentraktirmu kopi nanti" ucap Seola "Kau harus ikut lomba debat, nanti. Kau punya potensi" balas Namjoon yang tampak lelah mendengar balasan Seola.

"Ah, ah, ah! Seokjin sudah ada," ucap Seola sembari membereskan barang-barangnya. Dan Namjoon yang menggunakan kembali topi hitamnya yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, dimana ada sesi Tanya jawab dengan Seokjin yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat pada hari ini. Bahkan ia hingga meminta waktu tambahan agar dapat berinteraksi lebih banyak.

Suara kamera seperti beradu pada dengan suara Seokjin.

Membuatnya bagaikan ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bintang.

Atau memperjelas?

Ditakdirkan menjadi seperti bintang yang setia menemani.

Namun, bintang tidak hanya menemani satu orang, bukan?

Ia tampak sangat indah hari ini.

Jauh lebih indah dari saat terakhir mereka berjumpa.

Hingga Namjoon bahkan tidak ada pemikiran untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya dari cinta terakhirnya itu.

Yang sudah makin jauh dari genggaman.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon makin menutupi wajahnya dengan topi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Setelah ini, ia diharuskan menatap langsung Seokjin. Entah kenapa ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut fan-sign ini. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak kuat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Seokjin?

Oh tuhan ia bisa membayangkan headline nanti.

 _Seorang fanboy tanpa malu memeluk Seokjin_

 _Fanboy fanatik memeluk Seokjin_

 _Fan–_

Lamunannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya ia melakukan fan-signing. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras di dadanya saat ia mulai berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

Oh tuhan, bantu aku.

Dan pertahanannya langsung runtuh saat ia melihat senyum Seokjin.

 _Yatuhan._

 _Terimakasih untuk paling tidak memberiku kesempatan menjadi pacarnya dulu_.

"Halo, namamu siapa?" Tanya Seokjin dengan lembut sembari membuka fanbook spesialnya yang kebetulan dibagikan pada hari itu lalu menatap Namjoon. Namjoon membuka topinya dan membalas senyuman Seokjin.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum sebagaimana ia biasa tersenyum untuk Seokjin.

"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon"

.

.

" _Nam" ucap Seokjin yang setia menidurkan dirinya berbantalkan paha Namjoon, "Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Namjoon sambil bermain dengan rambut Seokjin, lengkap dengan senyum lembut yang menampilkan dimple miliknya._

" _Tidak" ucap Seokjin sembari menangkup pipi Namjoon "Tidak apa, hyung?" Tanya Namjoon yang entah bagaimana menumpukan dirinya ke tangan kanan Seokjin "Kau tidak boleh tersenyum seperti ini pada orang lain!" ucap Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon tertawa._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya dan Seokjin menggeleng "Kau hanya boleh tersenyum seindah ini hanya untukku mulai sekarang" Ucap Seokjin sembari mengelus pipi Namjoon yang sekarang masih tersenyum._

" _Apalagi lesung pipitmu, tidak! Aku tidak ingin membaginya!" ucap Seokjin lagi yang membuat Namjoon kembali tertawa dan mencium telapak tangan Seokjin._

" _Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku harus tersenyum? Begini?" Tanya Namjoon lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum tanpa terlalu menampilkan lesung pipitnya. Dan Seokjin langsung mengangguk puas._

" _Hanya untukku, paham?"_

" _Siap, paduka"_

 _Dan keduanya sibuk bermain dengan senyum beberapa saat setelah itu, dengan Seokjin yang setia menatap senyum dan lesung pipit Namjoon yang tertawa dengannya._

.

.

"Ah, Namjoon, ya?" Tanya Seokjin yang diangguki secara refleks oleh Namjoon, Seokjin lalu memberikan buku yang sudah ia isi kepada Namjoon.

Bodoh sekali Namjoon, kenapa kau malah spacing out disaat seperti ini.

"Kau sudah lama mendengar musikku?" Tanya Seokjin saat Namjoon hendak berdiri, yang diangguki oleh Namjoon, masih dengan kedua lesung pipit yang tanpa sepengetahuannya tertampil "Sejak kau baru debut, lagumu sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar!" balasnya.

Seokjin lalu menepuk lengannya, meremasnya pelan "Selalu dukung aku, oke?" ucap Seokjin dengan tangan yang masih setia berada di lengannya, dibalas dengan gumaman pelan Namjoon sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan stage itu dengan Seola yang setia menunggunya.

"Aku tidak tahu Seokjin-oppa bisa menyentuhmu seperti itu, setahuk artis tidak biasanya melakukan body contact"

Namjoon menggeleng sebelum kembali ke kursinya lagi.

.

.

.

Dan sisanya, Namjoon meminta izin untuk pulang duluan pada Seola. Karena Seola masih akan mendapat makan malam itu dan ia tidak bisa menunggu selama beberapa jam sendiri bukan? Yang diangguki oleh Seola; yang sebetulnya masih merasa tidak enak perihal tiket itu.

Dan seperti biasa, ia sedang berada di apartemen Yoongi. Duduk dengan malas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi yang melingkarkan tangannya pada Jimin yang berada disampingnya.

Namjoon memunggunginya, berada beberapa sentimeter lebih dekat kearah TV daripada Yoongi.

"Dia tampaknya tidak mengingatku" balas Namjoon dengan malas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Yoongi yang melepas pelukannya pada Jimin dan beringsut mendekati Namjoon yang tampak seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup.

"Hanya tahu saja"

Yoongi menepuk bahu Namjoon, dimana sekarang Namjoon menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak Yoongi.

"Padahal kukira ia mengingatmu, maksudku, music vidio itu" bahas Yoongi yang dibalas gelengan Namjoon.

"Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri, bisa saja ia bukan me mouthing _rap mon_ ; melainkan hal lain"

"Tapi apa?"

"Entahlah" balas Namjoon yang hanya menatap kosong televisi yang menampilkan girlband yang sedang menari dengan lincahnya.

"Mungkin aku harus move on" lanjut Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi hanyaa bisa menepuk pelan paha Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin yang sangat mengerti posisi Namjoon langsung meninggalkan keduanya. ia sudah merasa cukup sedih dengan keadaan Namjoon, ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya makin sedih karena mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi pasti akan sedikit mengabaikannya malam ini, dan ia tidak keberatan sebetulnya, hanya merasa sedikit kesepian. Ia tahu bagaimana akrabnya kedua orang itu, karena itu ia mengerti. Lagipula, semua orang pasti akan selalu ingin menghibur temannya, bukan?

Dan Jimin dengan senang hati akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk menghiraukannya malam ini.

Tapi ia bingung, bagaimana Seokjin bisa melupakan Namjoon?

Jimin pernah bertemu dengan Seokjin beberapa kali,

Dan di perspektif dirinya, Seokjin sangat-sangat-sangat; mencintai Namjoon.

Ia menghela nafas, mungkin semua orang berubah. Dan ia langsung masuk kembali saat dinginnya udara malam menembus sweater miliknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, karena ia yakin Yoongi dan Namjoon pasti akan bermain semalam suntuk.

Dan mata Jimin tanpa sengaja menangkap photobook tipis yang berada di meja tamu.

Ya, Namjoon langsung datang ke apartemen dirinya dan Yoongi setelah fan signing.

Jimin lalu mengambilnya dan duduk di sofa, hanya dengan melihat kovernyapun, ia tahu bahwa isinya akan sangat menarik. Bagaimana tidak? Tampaknya Seokjin akan tampil sangat bagus dengan _boyfriend_ concept photobook ini.

Dan benar saja, baju-baju casual dan backgroundnya menunjang indah wajah dan proporsi Seokjin. Jimin membalik-balik beberapa halaman sembari menggumamkan beberapa _wow_ dan _wah_.

Eh

Eh

Eh?

..

..

…!?

Tunggu

Tunggu dulu.

Jimin langsung berjalan menuju Namjoon dan Yoongi yang masih setia berada di ruang TV "Namjoon-hyung" panggil Jimin yang langsung membuat keduanya menatap Jimin "Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Apa kau sudah membuak photobooknya?" Tanya Jimin sembari menunjukkan Photobook Seokjin yang masih berada di tangannya "Belum, kalau kau mau membukanya, silahkan saja" balas Namjoon "Ia tidak perlu fanbook itu untuk tahu seberapa indah Seokjin itu" Gurau Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menghela nafas.

Jimin lalu membuka sebuah halaman.

"Aku memang belum pernah ke fan-signing, tapi aku tidak merasa bahwa tanda tangan seorang artis itu terlihat seperti ini"

Namjoon dan yoongi langsung menatap photobook itu.

 _Joon, talk to me? Add my kakaotalk, seokjinjinjin  
Or call me later after 11 pm, 08xxxxxxxxxxx_

Yoongi langsung mengambil handphone Namjoon dan meng-add ID itu lalu memberikannya kepada Namjoon. Dan Namjoon langsung mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mencari kunci motornya.

 _Rap Monx: This is your Rap Monster, princess._

Namjoon langsung mengambil Photobook itu dan keluar dari apartemen Yoongi dan Jimin setelah berpamitan pada keduanya, dan mulai memacu sepeda motornya untuk kembali ke kos-nya.

 _Seokjin: Hello, this is your Princess_

Namjoon menatap jam yang terpatri di dinding, pukul 11.21 malam. Ia langsung membuka photobook itu dan menelefonnya.

Dan begitu tersambung, baik penerima dan penelefon hanya terdiam.

" _Apa… ini Namjoon?"_

Dan butuh beberapa detik sebelum Namjoon bisa menjawab _iya_ dengan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku, aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu, Rap Mon."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

End? (2)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Halo! ketemu lagi dengan saya. Maaf untuk sequel yang lama lagi, saya ada banyak tugas dan macam-macam bahkan sampai nggak sempet liat review kalian semua. Tapi pas beberapa minggu lalu dan aku lihat review kalian, saya langsung semangat bikin sequel-nya. Dan saya sebetulnya ada kepikiran untuk melanjutkan ini lagi; tapi karena saya sibuk, saya tidak tahu bisa atau tidak.

Sama saja seperti sequel ini, saya kepikiran, tapi baru... entah berapa bulan setelah publish chapter satu baru ada lanjutannya.

Jadi, mohon dukungannya! Dan semoga kalian menikmati fanfic ini! *le bows hardly*


End file.
